Impossible
by raul.sungsoo12
Summary: Harusnya aku berhati-hati dan mendengarkan, ini sakit sangat menyakitkan. KaiSoo Couple here. GS/GenderSwitch. Happy Reading :)


Title :

**Impossible **

Author :

Cast :

**Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin**

**KaiSoo**

Kim Junmyeon

All EXO Member

Length :

**OneShoot**

Genre :

**Angst – Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

Other..

Rating : T

Summary :

Harusnya aku mendengarkannya..

Disclaimer :

This Story and Kyungsoo is Mine.. *_smirk_

Warning :

GS/GENDERSWITCH, Typo(s), alur cerita pasaran, dll

.

Terinspirasi dari lagu Shountelle – Impossible

Tapi saya dengerinnnya yang _acoustic_ yang di nyanyiin sama Maddi Jane

Lebih berasa nyesek ngedengirinnya.

OK

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

.

.

_**I remember years ago**_

_**Someone told me i should take **_

_**Caution when it comes to love **_

_**I did, I did**_

Kyungsoo, gadis kecil itu berada di depan kamar _oppa_nya, ia mendengar suara aneh dari kamar itu. Seperti suara orang sedang.. _menangis?_

Karena penasaran Kyungsoo masuk dengan perlahan dan menjinjitkan kakinya. Setelah tidak terlihat _oppa_nya berada di tempat tidur, lantas kaki mungilnya menapaki jalan menuju balkon di kamar itu.

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika melihat _oppa_nya –Junmyeon- sedang duduk menekuk kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana. Kyungsoo tanpa berjinjit lagi, ia langsung berlari kearah Junmyeon dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Junmyeon juga terkejut ketika adik kesayangannya datang tiba-tiba dan memeluknya seperti sekarang ini. Kecerobohannya juga tidak mengunci kamar. Junmyeon mendongkak dan mengelus rambut adiknya.

"_oppa, gwenchana_?"

"_ne, nan gwenchana _Soo_.._"

"_gotjimal!_ Kenapa _oppa _menangis?"

Junmyeon tidak menjawab, ia malah memeluk erat Kyungsoo dan terisak kecil. Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan mengelus-elus punggung Junmyeon lembut.

"hiks.. _oppa _bodoh, malah menangis dihadapan _dongsaeng oppa _sendiri.." Ucap Junmyeon dengan nada lirih, Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dalam pelukan Junmyeon dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Soo berhati-hatilah dengan cinta.. kau harus mendapatkan yang terbaik dari yang terbaik.."

'_karena oppa tidak ingin kau seperti oppa sekarang'_ sambung Junmyeon dalam hati, Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan apa yang diucapkan Junmyeon, lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya. Tangan-tangan mungilnya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Junmyeon dengan halus dan mencium pipi Junmyeon sekilas.

"_oppa _harus kuat _ne_!"

_**And you were strong, and I was not **_

_**My illusion, my mistake**_

_**I was careless, I forgot**_

_**I did, I did**_

Kyungsoo kecil sekarang sudah menjadi gadis dewasa yang cantik. Dengan _dress _selutut berwarna Merah ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah _taxi _dan memberitahukan tempat tujuannya pada sang supir. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah luar, matanya menyipit ketika melihat sebuah toko. Ia lantas menepuk sang supir dan menyuruhnya untuk menepi sebentar.

"_ahjussi, _aku tidak akan lama. Tunggu sebentar _ne_"

Kyungsoo berlari kecil memasuki toko tersebut dan memilih bunga _tulip_, lalu membawanya ke kasir untuk membayarnya.

.

Sekitar 15 menit, ia sudah sampai ditempat tujuannya "_Kamsahamnida.._" Kyungsoo membungkuk dan tersenyum pada sang supir sebelum memasuki tempat itu. Disana sangat sepi, mungkin hanya ada beberapa orang yang sedang _menjenguk _keluarganya yang sudah tenang dialam sana. Ya. Kyungsoo sedang berada di komplek pemakaman.

Kaki jenjangnya menelurusuri jalanan setapak yang sangat ia hafal, ia lalu duduk di samping gundukan tanah yang sedikit ditumbuhi rumput-rumput nakal disana.

"_annyeong oppa.._" Ucap Kyungsoo sendu, tapi detik berikutnya ia tersenyum cerah "biarkan aku membersihkan dulu tanaman-tanaman nakal ini _ne.._" Sambung Kyungsoo, nada bicaranya seperti tercekik dan sangat sesak.

"selesai!"

"_cha! _ini bunga untukmu_, oppa_ku tersayang.."

Satu bulir airmata jatuh dari mata indah Kyungsoo tanpa sadar, ia mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk menahan air matanya lagi... Tapi tak bisa.

"hiks..hikss.."

"maafkan aku _oppa, _aku lemah hiks.. Aku tak bisa menjadi sekuat _oppa_"

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia menyuggingkan senyuman tipis "_oppa_ beberapa bulan ini aku sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Dan kurasa aku menyukainya.."

"semoga ia menjadi yang tebaik untukku _oppa_.." Ucap Kyungsoo, senyuman tidak lepas dari wajah cantiknya ketika memikirkan pria yang dekat dengannya sekarang.

"kau ingin tau tidak _oppa_?—

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya

—namanya Jongin.."

* * *

Kyungsoo terlihat terburu-buru dalam langkahnya, ia sudah terlambat 15 menit dari janjinya. Ia berjalan cepat menembus orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Tidak sulit juga, terkadang tubuh mungilnya membantu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"_Chagi!_" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika pria yang berada di kursi kantin kampusnya melambaikan tangan padanya.

"_mianhae _Jongin.. aku terlambat"

"_gwenchana chagi.._"

Jongin lalu mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk dan memesan makanan. Omong-omong tentang mereka, mereka sudah berpacaran kurang lebih dua tahun ini. Mereka sangat bahagia, dan jarang juga pertengkaran diantara mereka. Jongin juga sangat perhatian pada Kyungsoo. Terkesan _overprotective _malah. Tapi Kyungsoo senang, ia bisa mendapatkan orang yang seperti _oppa_nya. Ia juga masih mengingat kata-kata _oppa_nya. Dan ia memilih pria yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, semoga Jongin yang terbaik untuknya.

Semoga..

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia melihat wajah Jongin yang berkulit agak kecoklatan tapi ia sangat tampan. Ditambah dengan kacamata yang menghiasi matanya. Tentunya ia sedang membaca sekarang. Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya memandang Jongin sambil menopangkan dagunya dan mengembangkan bibir _heartshaped_-nya menjadi sebuah senyuman yang sangat menawan.

"_Chagi, _aku sudah tampan jangan memandangi aku seperti itu.."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan terperanjat dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Ya! Kau percaya diri sekali.."

"Aku tidak percaya diri, tapi memang itu kenyataannya Soo.." jawab Jongin sambil terkekeh

"Ishh.." Jongin mencubit pipi _chubby _Kyungsoo karena terlalu gemas melihat Kyungsoo mem_pout_kan bibirnya sambil memberenggut lucu.

'_Oppa.. semoga dia yang terbaik untukku..maafkan aku'_

_**And now when all is done**_

_**There is nothing to stay **_

_**You have gone and so effortlessly**_

_**You have won**_

_**You can go ahead tell them**_

Sudah dua minggu ini Jongin jarang menghubungi Kyungsoo, ia hanya menghubingi Kyungsoo sekenannya itu juga tidak setiap hari. Di kampuspun mereka hanya sekedar bertegur sapa sebentar dan Jongin mengatakan ia sangat sibuk dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak apa ia mencoba untuk memahami Jongin dan membiarkan Jongin menyelesaikan dulu urusannya.

Semakin lama Kyungsoo semakin tak nyaman, ia sering khawatir pada Jongin dan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Suatu hari, ia membuntuti Jongin dan hasilnya, ia melihat Jongin masuk kesebuah gedung besar yang dipercayai itu milik ayah Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, setidaknya Jongin tidak macam-macam padanya dan berkata jujur bahwa ia sedang sibuk.

Tapi, pikirannya itu ia buang jauh-jauh setelah sehari sesudahnya secara tidak sengaja ia melihat Jongin keluar dari sebuah _caf__è_dengan seorang perempuan yang menggandeng tangannya. Kyungsoo sesak, sangat sesak. Tapi ia mecoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dan berfikiran positif pada Jongin.

Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu, Jongin menghubungi Kyungsoo dan berkata ia sangat rindu pada Kyungsoo. Ketika Kyungsoo akan menelefonnya. Jongin menolak dengan cara halus.

_From : Jonginie_

_Aku sedang sakit tenggorokan Soo, pasti suaraku akan seperti kodok._

Kyungsoo mengerti dan menyuruh Jongin untuk istirahat saja. Kyungsoo juga mendapat fakta akhir-akhir ini Jongin tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan _'Chagi'_ seperti biasanya, ia hanya akan menyebutnya denga Soo atau Pororo –panggilan Jongin ketika mereka baru saling mengenal.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendapati Jongin dengan perempuan tempo hari itu lagi. Sekarang Kyungsoo melihat mereka lebih akrab dari biasanya. Bukan sekali duakali Kyungsoo melihat Jongin dengan perempuan yang sama, Kyungsoo sudah mendapati sekitar enam kali mereka bersama.

Kecemburuan, kekhawatiran sudah berkecambuk di hati Kyungsoo, ia masih sabar menjalani semuanya karena Jongin juga selalu menghubunginya seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo juga tidak mau seperti para gadis remaja yang akan langsung melabrak kekasihnya. Ia ingin belajar dewasa menghadapi masalah.

_**Tell them all I knew now**_

_**Shout it from the rooftop**_

_**Write it on the sky love**_

_**All we had is gone now**_

Malam harinya, Kyungsoo berdiam diri di balkon kamarnya. Ia menunggu Jongin menghubunginya, karena pria itu berjanji akan menelefon Kyungsoo malam ini.

_Drrtt.. drrtt.._

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kyungso langsung menekan tombol hijau di layar _samrtphone_nya.

"Hallo.."

"_hai Soo.. sedang apa?_"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut, ia pikir Jongin akan memanggil nama kesayangannya "aku sedang duduk di balkon Jongin, kau?"

"_aku sedang merindukanmu.."_

Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum "aku juga.."

"_masuklah kedalam Soo, udara diluar tidak baik untuk mu.."_

"_aniya.._ aku sedang ingin disini, lagipula aku sudah memakai mantel dan jaket.."

"_hhh.. baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama _ne_.."_

"_ne, _Jongin.._"_

"_Soo?"_

"_ne_?"

"_kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"aku baik-baik saja, memangnya kenapa?"

"_tidak, aku hanya khawatir padamu.. maaf aku akhir-akhir ini jarang menghubungimu.."_

'_ya.. karna kau sibuk dengan gadis barumu..' _batin Kyungsoo

"_ne.. gwenchana _Jongin-_ah_.."

"_hei.. kau ingat waktu kita bermain ke Namsan Tower?"_

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mengabaikan hatinya yang sekarang sudah sedikit retak karena perlakuan Jongin yang seolah ia tidak bersalah apa-apa "_ne.._aku ingat.."

_-Flashback-_

_Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan menelusuri taman, ini hari libur dan mereka tidak ada kegiatan. Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin. Dengan tatapan bingung Kyungsoo, Jongin terkekeh dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo singkat._

"_Ya! Ini di tempat umum ish.."_

"_hehe.. _mianhae chagi.._ apa kau bosan?"_

"_emm.. sedikit"_

"_bagus!"_

_Kyungsoo mengernyit "huh?"_

"_kau mau ke Namsan? Ayo kita kesana! Kita juga belum pernah kesana berdua.."_

_Kyungsoo tersenyum senang dan matanya berbinar "benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Mereka sudah sampai, dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, sepasang kekasih itu menaiki tangga dengan perasaan bahagia, terbukti dengan bibir mereka yang tidak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman. _

_Sekitar 20 menit menaiki tangga mereka menghirup udara segar dari atas sana dan Jongin tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedetikpun dari wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Dengan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin untuk memasuki toko pernak-pernik. Kyungsoo memilih gembok berbentuk hati berwarna putih, ia lalu menyuruh Jongin memilih juga, tapi Jongin tidak mau dan malah merebut yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo dan berlari menuju meja yang berada di dekat mereka._

"_Yak! kenapa mengambil punyaku?"_

"_kita buat bersama saja chagi.. ayo sini.."_

_Jongin menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya, dengan perasaan tidak rela. Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya._

_Ketika Kyungsoo duduk, Jongin sedang menuliskan sesuatu dalam gembok itu. Wajahnya serius sekali, Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan Jongin dengan menempelkan sebelah pipinya pada meja dan tangannya ia selipkan pada pergelangan tangan Jongin yang bebas._

"Cha!_ Sudah jadi. Liat ini.."_

"_Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo, Saranghae Yongwonhi.."_

_Wajah Kyungsoo memerah seketika melihat tulisan yang dibuat Jongin digembok itu. Tapi. Tunggu dulu!_

"_kenapa Kim Kyungsoo? Kau seenaknya saja mengubah marga orang.."_

"_nantinya juga kau akan menyandang gelar nyonya Kim, Soo.."_

_Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah sampai ketelinga ia memukul lengan Jongin pelan dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya._

"aigoo uri Kyungie_ manis sekali _ne_." Jongin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas, lalu memegang tangan Kyungsoo "ayo kita tempelkan ini _chagi_.."_

_KLEKK.._

"_Nah sudah.. _Saranghae _Do Kyungsoo.."_

"Nado saranghae _Kim Jongin.."_

_-Flashback end-_

"Saranghae _Soo.."_

"_Na-nado.._"

Kyungsoo menahan isakannya, hatinya sangat sakit sekarang. ia seperti di bohongi. Itu sebagian kisah indah bersama Jongin dulu. Iya dulu, berbeda dengan sekarang. Semuanya sudah hilang sekarang.

"J-jongin aku mengantuk.."

"_baiklah.. tidurlah Soo. _Jaljayo~_"_

"_ne_.."

Kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya ingin tidur, ia hanya beralasan pada Jongin. Ia tidak ingin Jongin mendengarnya menangis. Suasana sangat hening, memang karena ini sudah sangat larut malam dan ia masih berada di balkon kamarnya. Air mata Kyungsoo sedari tadi terus mengalir. Ia mengela nafas kasar. Kyungsoo ingin berteriak, persetan dengan orang-orang yang nanti akan memarahinya. Ia tak peduli!

"APA YANG DIA PUNYA DAN AKU TAK PUNYA?!"

"APA YANG TELAH DIA BERIKAN PADAMU JONGIN!"

"APA.. A-APA AKU KURANG BAGIMU! Jongin hikss..."

"Hiks.. hikss.. KAU BODOH!"

"Kau manusia bodoh hiks.. dan sialnya aku adalah orang terbodoh karena mencintai orang bodoh sepertimu.. hiks.. hikss.."

* * *

_**Tell them i was happy**_

_**And my heart is broken**_

_**All my scars are open**_

_**Tell them what i hoped would be**_

Kyungsoo tidak percaya ini, kemarin ia memergoki Jongin dengan perempuan itu lagi, dan ia hampir ketahuan oleh Jongin. Untungnya dengan gesit ia bersembunyi dan ketika ia melihat lagi, disana sudah tidak ada mereka.

Kyungsoo memasuki kelasnya dengan langkah gontai, ia lalu duduk di dekat Baekhyun –sahabatnya-. Baekhyun dengan alis bertaut memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"Kau kenapa Kyung?"

"hh.. aku tidak apa-apa.."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia tau Kyungsoo sedang tidak apa-apa tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin menanyainya lebih, ia yakin Kyungsoo akan bercerita padanya nanti.

"Kyung.. ayo kita ke kantin.." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan dengan tangan yang digandeng oleh Baekhyun.

Dikantin, mereka bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang lain, disana ada Sehun, Luhan, Tao dan juga Chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah _namjachingunya _–Chanyeol- dan Kyungsoo duduk bersama Tao. Sehun dan Luhan duduk di sebrang mereka.

"Tao-_ah_ mana _namjachingu_mu?" Tanya Bakhyun

"Dia masih belum keluar kelasnya, naga itu sebentar lagi juga akan kesini.."

Setelah menjawab, Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada _yeoja _yang ada di sampingnya, dengan tatapan bingun juga Tao menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan seperti -_kenapa-dia?-_

Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak tau, melihat Kyungsoo yang sekarang malah memainkan _smartphone_nya.

"KRIS _HYUNG_! JONGIN!" dengan panggilan menggelegar seorang Park Chanyeol mereka menoleh, Kris langsung menghampiri mereka, sedangkan Jongin seperti ragu-ragu untuk mendekat kearah mereka.

Setelah mendapati Kris, Tao langsung berdiri dan duduk disebelah Kris, dan mempersilahkan Jongin untuk duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Jongin entah mengapa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang acuh padanya. Baekhyun yang merasa suasana menjadi _awkward, _mencairkan suasana dengan bertanya

"Jongin-_ah_ kalian tidak apa-apa kan?"

"tidak, iya kan Soo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "iya aku baik-baik saja—" dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat di paksakan. Maksud ingin mencairkan suasana, malah menjadi bertambah beku karena pertanyaan Baekhyun.

'—_sebaliknya'_

Kyungsoo hanya diam sepanjang mereka berada di kantin, ia hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman atau anggukan selebihnya ia diam atau memainkan _smartphone_nya.

'_Junmyeon oppa.. aku harus bagaimana?"_

_**Falling out of love is hard**_

_**Falling for betrayal is worst**_

_**Broken trust and broken hearts**_

_**I know, I know**_

Dengan berdiam diri di tempat ini, ia merasa tenang. Kyungsoo berada di makam Junmyeon dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Melupakan sejenak permasalhannya dengan Jongin.

Setelah dirasa cukup tenang dan sudah bercerita banyak pada makam Junmyeon –yang pastinya bukan masalahnya dengan Jongin- ia melangkah pergi menuju kampusnya. Ini memang sudah sore, ia berniat ke kampus untuk meminjam beberapa buku disana.

.

.

Setelah buku yang dipinjam sudah di dapatnya, Kyungsoo menyusuri lorong kampusnya untuk pulang.

Alangkah terkejutnya Kyungsoo. Di sana, dilorong itu ada Jongin dan... perempuan itu lagi sedang menggandeng lengan Jongin mesra. Dengan mata membulat Kyungsoo menahan air mata yang akan menetes kapan saja. Disana juga tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin membulatkan matanya karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di saat seperti ini.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya, ketika jarak mereka tinggal beberapa meter saja Kyungsoo menyapa Jongin dengan senyum di wajahnya

"Hai Jongin.."

"H-hai Soo.."

"Inikah kekasih barumu?"

Kyungsoo berharap Jongin akan membalasnya dengan ucapan _'oh bukan, dia saudaraku' _atau_ 'tidak, ia hanya temanku'_, semoga saja

"_Ne.._" jawab Jongin lirih

Harapan hanya sekedar harapan, hati Kyungsoo sudah sangat hancur sekarang. di hadapannya sendiri _namjachingu_nya mengakui bahwa gadis itu adalah kekasih barunya.

Dengan senyum yang sangat manis Kyungsoo memberi selamat "Woah.. _chukkae _Jongin-_ah_.. oh ya aku pergi dulu _ne_.. sekali lagi selamat untuk mu dan..."

"Soo Jung.. Jung Soo Jung"

"Oh _ne.._ selamat untuk kalian"

Kyungsoo sudah tidak kuat ber-_acting_ lagi, ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Sayup-sayup terdengar perempuan itu bertanya pada Jongin

"_Siapa yeoja itu oppa?"_

"_dia Kyungsoo—_

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo sebentar.

—_temanku"_

Jelas. Sangat jelas malah, masuk kedalam pendengaran Kyungsoo _namjachingu_nya sendiri mengakui dia hanya sebagai teman.

"Kyungsoo _eonnie Gomawo!_"

Kyungsoo tidak menoleh, ia hanya melambaikan tangannya tidak mungkin ia menoleh air mata sudah membasahi pipinya sekarang, ia menyekanya tapi tetap air mata tidak dapat ia bendung. Sakit sudah sampai ke ulu hatinya. Ia sudah tidak percaya dengan Jongin, janjinya, cintanya segalanya. Ia hanya menunggu Jongin menjelaskan semuanya.

Dan seharunya ia mendengarkan kata-kata _oppa_nya.

_**Thingking all you need is there**_

_**Building faiht on love is worst **_

_**Empty promises will wear**_

_**I know, I know**_

Kyungsoo sedang menunggu Jongin di taman tempat mereka biasa bertemu, dulu. Jongin yang memintanya datang kesini dan dia menyetujuinya. Tak jauh disana, Kyungsoo dapat melihat Jongin sedang memarkirkan mobilnya dan berjalan kearah Kyungsoo. Tentu tidak perlu di beri tau, Jongin sudah tau tempat kesukaan Kyungsoo di taman itu.

Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kyugsoo yang sedang menatap lurus kedepan. Setelah beberapa menit hanya hening. Kyungsoo benci ini, dia datang kesini bukan untuk melihat Jongin yang diam seperti pengecut. Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar, pandangannya masih lurus kedepan.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Ceritakan semuanya sekarang, aku akan diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik"

Tidak ada balasan, Kyungsoo semakin frustasi Jongin hanya diam seperti orang idiot.

"tidak ada? Baiklah aku pergi.."

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Jongin

"Maafkan aku.." lirih Jongin

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, hatinya sakit mendegar suara Jongin seperti ini, ia juga tidak berani menatap Jongin.

"Maafkan aku Soo.."

"kau hanya ingin meminta maaf pada ku? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu dengan alasan yang tidak jelas dan pada orang pengecut seperti kau.." Jawab Kyugsoo, air matanya sudah menetes lagi, entah sudah berapakali ia menangis akhir-akhir ini.

GREPP

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, ia juga mulai menangis "Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.."

"hikss.."

"Maafkan aku, aku memang pengecut Soo.."

"apa.. a-apa yang telah di lakukannya sehingga kau mau dengannya Jongin hikss.."

"tidak Soo.. tidak.."

"a-apa yang dia punya dan aku tidak punya Jongin hikss.. apa kurangnya diriku? Kenapa kau tak berbicara padaku hiks.."

"Maafkan aku Soo.."

"aku tak perlu ucapan maaf, aku hanya perlu penjelasan Jongin!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menghentakkan tangan Jongin yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Jelaskan padaku! Dan aku akan meninggalkanmu kalau kau lebih mencintainya.." bentak Kyungsoo

"Aku di jodohkan..."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya, ia tidak percaya ini "Jangan berbohong, jangan banyak alasan hikss.."

"aku tidak berbohong Soo.. sungguh"

"t-tapi kau kenapa tak memberi tahuku sedari dulu? Kau ingin membuatu gila hah?!"

"Maafkan aku Soo.. sungguh maafkan aku.."

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat, Kyungoo tidak melawan. Mungkin ini akan jadi pelukan terakhir yang akan di berikan Jongin padanya.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan mempertahankan mu.."

"mempertahankan ku? Kau bodoh Jongin"

"Soo.."

"Jangan terus menerus memberikan janji kosong mu pada ku Jongin, itu sangat menyakitkan.."

"Semoga kau berbahagia, aku yakin cintanya lebih besar padamu Jongin.. jangan sia-siakan dia. Dan jangan kecewakan _appa_mu.." lanjut Kyungsoo

"Soo tapi..."

"Terimakasih Jongin-_ssi annyeong_.."

"SOO! KYUNGSOO!"

Tak memperdulikan panggilan Jongin, Kyungsoo terus berlari dan menghilang dari pandangan Jongin.

"Maafkan aku.."

_**And now when all is done**_

_**There is nothing to stay **_

_**And if you're done with embarrasing me**_

_**On your own you can go ahead tell them**_

Kyungsoo sebernarnya masih mengharapkan Jongin datang padanya dan menjadi kekasihnya. Bahkan diantara mereka tidak ada yang mengucapkan kata putus secara langsung.

Ditangannya kini sudah ada surat undangan pernikahan berwarna emas dengan pita berwarna merah _maroon_.

Pernikahan Jongin dan perempuan yang bernama Soo Jung.

Pupus sudah keinginannya untuk kembali bersama Jongin, ia tidak mungkin menghentikkan acara pernikahan orang lain. Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk melakukannya. Ia sudah merelakan Jongin. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

_Drrtt.. drrtt.._

Kyungsoo merogoh _smarthphone_nya yang berada di tasnya. Ia melihat ada panggilan disana.

_Baekhyun calling..._

Pip

"_Ne?_"

"_Kyungsoo-ya kau sudah siap?"_

"sudah.."

"aku jemput _ne_?"

"tidak usah Baekkie-_ah_ aku bisa pergi sendiri.."

"_baiklah.."_

"_ne.._"

"_kyung?"_

"hmm?"

"_Emm.. hati-hati _ne.."

"_Ne_.."

Pip

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah berada di gereja sekarang, ia duduk di kursi kedua bersama Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao. Kyungsoo berada di tengah para _yeoja-yeoja _cantik itu, kadang mereka mengelus punggung Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Pintu gereja dibuka, disana ada Jongin dengan baju pengantin berwarna putih yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Tapi ia sangat menawan, sungguh. Dengan rambut yang di tata rapih dan senyum tipis yang diberikannya pada semua orang. Ia berjalan menuju altar dengan gagahnya. Lalu diam disitu untuk menunggu sang mempelai wanita.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya, mata elangnya menatap Kyungsoo yang menunduk. Tapi setelah Kyungsoo mendongkak, pandangan mereka bertemu. Jongin menatap sendu Kyungsoo yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh kyungsoo sangat cantik dengan gaun panjang berwarna _softpink_ yang dipakainya, rambutnya pun di kepang menyamping menambah kesan cantik dalam dirinya.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo ketika melihat sang mempelai wanita masuk ke area gereja dengan di gandeng oleh _appa_nya. Soo Jung juga cantik, tapi tidak bisa mengalahkan kecantikan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Nasibnya sudah ditentukan oleh _appa_nya.

Kyungsoo sepanjang pengucapan janji antara Jongin dan Soo Jung hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sedang menahan tangisannya juga.

"Aku bersedia.."

Itu suara Jongin, satu _liquid _bening sudah menghiasi pipi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tidak kuat, ia memilih untuk keluar daripada harus terus tinggal didalam

"Selamat jalan Jongin.. Selamat menempuh hidup baru.."

"Untuk Junmyeon _oppa_, aku akan mendengarkan ucapanmu.. aku akan lebih berhati-hati.."

.

.

.

.

.

END

Hahhh... *buangnafas

Gimana? Gimana?

Ada yang kesel kah? Ehehee _mianhae _

Saya juga gak tau malah pengen ngebuat ff angst gini. Tapi gak tau berhasil gak tau engga ini juga ._.v

padahal hutang ff masih ada, hehehe

_Give me your respond Ok?_

Tolonglah saling menghargai ^.^

_Review please?_


End file.
